Solemn Sights
by XxXinukaiXxX
Summary: When a new pill that makes gay men pregnant hits the market the boys immediatly check it out. While they plan on pranking a boy in school Uchiyami and Sawada go through a tough secret relationship. What's going to happen? YAOI UchiShin


Disclaimer: I don't own Gokusen.

This is my first fic on anything other than Naruto, Inuyasha, or Full Metal Alchemist. I'm sorry if it's a little crappy but, bear with me. I'm just really upset that there are absolutely NO yaoi stories in this category and it's an ALL BOY school! BTW, I watch the real version of Gokusen not the Anime so I'm not sure if that's a different storyline. Enjoy the story.

* * *

"Oi!" Kumai yelled as he ran after his friends after ordering some Takoyaki. "Look what I got!" The group stopped and turned around to see what Kumai was holding. It was a white bottle with English writing on it. After reading it over Minami snatched the bottle out of the boys' hand.

"Kuma where'd you get this and why?" Minami said a little amusement in his voice.

"Let me see that." Noda said grabbing it from Minami. He instantly burst out in laughter. "What the hell is wrong with you Kuma!? What do you need these for?! Got a _boy_ that you like? HA!" Noda said not even realizing that Sawada took it from his hands calmly.

He started at the bottle before nudging Uchiyami. "Uchi, what are these?" He said in a truly confused voice. Uchiyami blushed a bit before explaining.

"Ano, they're pregnancy pills…"

"Pregnancy pills? You mean for woman?" Sawada said flustered as to why Kuma took interest in these. That's so…childish.

"No not exactly they're for…gay couples…"

"Nani?" Okay, now he was thoroughly confused.

"You take two of them and then you're supposed to sleep with your lover. After that you just keep taking them and after about a month you go to a doctor and if you're pregnant you stop taking them until you give birth or when you want to have another child." Uchiyami finished with a red hot face. Sawada looked at them with innocent eyes before finally handing them to Uchiyami and walking away.

"Oi Shin hold up!" Minami yelled as the group ran up to Sawada. "This would play a good prank on some fairy (1) in school." Minami said as he pulled out one. "Yosh! They come in capsules! You can pour this in or on something! Hey you guys lets play it on that new kid Kyo! He goes out with some guy I know it!"

"Yeah tomorrow at lunch!" Kumai said and the others, but Sawada, were laughing. Sawada couldn't take the noise so he slowed down and let them pass him before turning around. Uchiyami noticed this gesture and soon ran after him while the others didn't notice.

"Shin…" Uchiyami said in a small voice and Sawada stopped and turned around.

"You haven't told them have you?" Sawada said in the same bored tone.

"No I—."

"I know why because you care about how others think a lot more than about me huh?" Sawada said getting a bit irritated with Uchiyami now. He knew how he felt so why wouldn't he just tell the others. They would understand. He knew how much Kumai wanted to destroy all 'fags' as they put it and how Minami couldn't stand being hit on, because his hair is misleading, so that naturally made him hate gay men.

"You know damn well I care about you! I would do anything for you!" Uchiyami retorted.

"They why haven't you done it!? Tell me Uchi why! If you care so damn much turn around and go tell them now! Right now!"

"Shin your not being fair—!"

""_I'll love you till the day I die._" Isn't that what you said? Was it really what you meant? You'll love me, ne? Bullshit! All lies!" Sawada said as tears brim his eyes.

"Please Shin your being a little reckless! I do love you but…but—!"

"Uchiyami I **hate **you!" Sawada said finally as he ran away.

"Shin! SHIN! **SHIN**!" Uchiyami yelled but to no avail Sawada was gone.

* * *

"Alright here we go…Fight-oh, OH!" Kumiko said before walking into 3-D. "Ohayo!"

"Ohayo Yankumi!" Her class replied. She smiled widely happy that they started to listen and accept her. It was hard work but it definitely did pay off. She looked over at her favorite group of the class. Minami and Kumai seemed over excited as they planned something with Noda but there was something wrong. Sawada was asleep as usual but Uchiyami wasn't sitting next to him. No, _Sawada _wasn't sitting next to him. Kumiko looked at them a bit confused but didn't ponder on it for long.

"Class…" Of course they didn't listen at first. "CAN YOU NOT HEAR ME?!" Everything was quiet. Good. "As we all know the fireworks festival for this school is going to be held,"

"For this school? Isn't it supposed to be for the whole town? A student asked and Kumiko smiled.

"Nope! There has been a decision that each and every high school should hold their, own fireworks festival! It helps the students get to know each other better since the schools are so large."

"But Yankumi this is an all guy's school! We have no dates!" Kumai said in agony.

"Well get one from this exact class!" Kumiko said with a smile.

"NANI!?" The entire class yelled.

"What?" Kumiko said confused.

"Yankumi please say you didn't," Another student sad in a frightened voice.

"Yes! I picked out the person who seemed the best for you to go with!" She started to read a paper. "Here are the recommended couples:

Minami you go with Noda

Kumai Terou you go with Yoku…" The list went on and on and there were groans and protests but Kumiko didn't have it she of course shut everyone up with one or two words and that woke up Sawada. Uchiyami looked at him. His perfect face and luscious lips. His eyes were a bit red though…and he had some bags. Uchiyami looked down and sighed. It was his fault. He probably cried himself to sleep.

"And finally Uchiyami should go with Sawada Shin!" Everything in Uchiyami and Sawada's lives froze. At that precise moment they swore the hated Yankumi.

* * *

It was the big moment! The bell rang initiating the middle of the day. Initiating lunch! Three of the boys in the group were over excited as they walked towards an empty table where a long haired boy sat. Soon the boy got up and left his lunch there. The boys moved forward and opened two capsules over the ramen and ran away waiting for Kyo to come back. They watched Kyo walk away from the table and sit by another boy. They were a little confused but then after they saw Kyo cuddle with the boy they knew they were right but wait…whose lunch was that?

That's where the havoc starts…

* * *

Okay I have just delivered your first Gokusen Yaoi! I'll tell you when there's Yaoi so don't worry!

(1) - A long haired boy usually suspected to be gay.


End file.
